Un plan parfait ou presque
by Foxylouu
Summary: Ou 'Comment arriver à ses fins en 5 leçons, par Gregory House'. Spoiler 5x21. Slash House/Wilson.


Titre : Le plan parfait – Ou presque.

Sous titre : Ou 'Comment arriver à ses fins en 5 leçons, par Gregory House'

Warning : Spoiler pour le 2x21 - Saviors. Et attention, c'est du Slash !

Summary : Que s'est-il vraiment passé chez Wilson, quand House est venu le voir pour le faire avouer son petit secret ?

A/N : Merci tout plein à ma Bêta adorée, Rose. C'est grace à elle que mes fics sont potables

* * *

- T'es con, lâcha Wilson.

- Je sais. T'es sûr que t'en veux pas ?

House remua le paquet de chips sous le nez de Wilson, mais ce dernier avait décidé de l'ignorer royalement. Il regardait droit devant lui, espérant peut être qu'ainsi, House partirait. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber si facilement. C'était mal le connaitre. Il arriverait à le faire réagir. Soit Wilson lui dirait pourquoi il était au régime, soit il finirait par le faire se goinfrer de chips comme au bon vieux temps! Il fixa son ami pendant un instant, plongé dans ses pensées.

Tout à coup, il sourit. Il venait d'élaborer un plan diabolique pour pousser Wilson à lui avouer la vérité.

En moins de cinq étapes, il le ferait craquer.

#1 – L'ignorer à son tour

House connaissait trop bien Wilson. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ce silence, qu'il finirait par être mal à l'aise, et qu'au final, il sentirait le besoin de parler. A partir de là, House serait prêt à lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais l'oncologue ne réagissait pas, au contraire, la situation semblait lui convenir parfaitement.

Dix minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne dise mot, chacun feignant d'être absorbé par quelque chose. Wilson avait pris un magazine et le feuilletait, tandis que House s'empiffrait. Une fois le paquet finit, il regarda ses mains huileuses, et les essuya sur le canapé comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une serviette. Le beau canapé d'Amber. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans broncher à CA ! Et pourtant... Rien.

_Okay, il veux faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? Comme il voudra !_

Il avait toute la soirée devant lui, et il ne serait pas le premier à craquer. Après tout, c'était l'appartement de Wilson !

Le temps passa, et toujours rien. House avait pris ses aises et s'était étalé sur le canapé, posant ses chaussures boueuses sur la table basse. Cela faisait maintenant trois quart d'heures que ce petit cirque durait, et rien n'avait changé. Wilson avait l'habitude de vivre seul, tout comme il était habitué aux idioties de House. Du moment qu'il ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça, il ne broncherait pas. Finalement, House se dit qu'il serait peut être le premier à craquer... Wilson n'était vraiment pas drôle !

#2 – L'agacer

Il passa donc au plan 2 : user la patience de son ami. Apparemment, s'accommoder de sa présence était facile tant qu'il était silencieux. Mais comment réagirait-il s'il commençait à parler ? A **beaucoup** parler.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

- Hey, Wilson !

Fidèle à sa tactique qui consistait à faire comme si le diagnosticien n'était pas là, le jeune docteur ne broncha pas.

_Il pense vraiment s'en tirer juste en m'ignorant ? Vraiment ?! Ce régime lui a vraiment bouffé les neurones..._

- Wilson ! Héééé, Wilson...

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se concentrant un peu plus sur son magazine.

- Wilson ! Wilson ! Wiiiiiilsoooooon... Wil... SOOOOOON !!!!!

House se rapprochait petit à petit de son oreille, variant les tons. Il savait qu'il trouverait la manière parfaite pour le faire réagir. Et vu la façon dont sa mâchoire se contractait, et et celle dont les pages se froissaient sous ses mains crispées, House en conclut qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien.

Il savait à quel point cela agaçait Wilson de le voir se comporter comme un gamin de cinq ans. Autant, certaines réactions n'étaient pas vraiment surprenantes venant de House, autant ce genre de comportement typiquement infantile avait le don de toujours pousser Wilson à bout.

- WilsonWilsonWilsonWilsonWilson...

Wilson se leva alors sans un mot, essayant de rester le plus calme possible, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. House ne put retenir un sourire triomphal : il avait réussit à l'énerver. Et il allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Au bout d'une minute, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour le rejoindre, Wilson revint s'assoir, trois bières à la main. House s'attendait à ce qu'il lui en tende une, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il en posa deux par terre à côté de lui – donc hors de portée de House – et s'en ouvrit une.

_Le petit con !_ Il avait prévu de quoi se calmer, et s'immuniser contre la voix très irritable de son ami. Il but une longue gorgée, inspira, puis regarda House. Il lui lança un sourire satisfait, un air de défi dans son regard, puis reporta son attention à son magazine.

Ah, il voulait jouer ?!

#3 – Passer à la 'violence'

Si ses deux précédentes ruses n'avaient rien donné, celle-ci devait marcher. Wilson avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant... Mais que ferait t'il s'il était physiquement attaqué ? Il devrait forcement réagir ! C'est ainsi que, l'air de rien, House lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Plutôt léger, il n'avait pas osé y mettre de la force. Mais cela ne changea rien, car Wilson resta de marbre. Il renouvela son geste quelques secondes plus tard. Un peu plus fort cette fois ci. Toujours rien. Et encore une fois. Et une fois de plus. Toujours plus fort à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que Wilson se décale vers le bord du canapé, tentant, en vain, de mettre de la distance entre eux. Et tout cela toujours sans un mot.

_Il l'a bien cherché !_ Se dit House pour justifier ses actes.

Il trouvait ça fun de harceler son meilleur ami. Il lui balança alors un nouveau coup de coude, bien plus fort, toujours de son côté droit.

- Ouch !

Wilson lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. House prit un air innocent, mais ne dit rien.

- Je vais avoir un bleu !

- C'est un peu le but.

Wilson acquiesça . Oui, il s'en était douté. Mais il ne comptait pas céder si facilement. Si House pouvait supporter sa douleur à la jambe, il devrait bien être capable de supporter quelques coups de coude. Et ça, House venait de le comprendre. Il décida tout de même de frapper une dernière fois. Il trouvait l'idée de laisser une trace physique de son passage très tentante, et frappa très fort. Wilson retint un son étouffé, visiblement surpris par la force du coup. Il le regarda avec des grands yeux, choqués. House ne culpabilisa pas pour autant, il n'y avait pas mis toutes ses forces, il faisait cela juste pour s'amuser. Il connaissait sa force et cherchait juste à le faire réagir.

- Ça fait mal ? Demanda t'il d'un air indifférent.

- A ton avis ?

Il se massait son côté meurtrit, grimaçant. House sourit :

- Bien.

- Tu sais que t'as un côté sadique ?

- Une qualité indispensable pour un bon tortionnaire. J'en suis à mes débuts là.

Wilson lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il avait assez souffert toutes ces années des 'attaques' de House, physiques et morales, pour savoir qu'il n'en était pas à ses débuts.

- Si, si ! En tout cas, je suis tout ému de voir les progrès que je fais !

L'oncologue le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui dit d'un air déterminé :

- Tu peux apporter ton chalumeau et ton écarteur, je ne parlerai pas.

- Vous n'avez plus aucune raison de protéger votre secret, Mr Bond. Parlez ou vous le regretterez.

- Jamais. Un agent ne craque jamais, même sous la torture.

Son visage se voulait sérieux, mais un léger sourire naissait au coins de ses lèvres malgré lui, ce qui amusa franchement House. Décidément, Wilson était toujours à la hauteur, jamais décevant. Il avait développé une certaine habileté à lui résister au fil du temps, et cela laissait place à des oppositions divertissantes.

Ce jeu l'amusait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait prévu, et il semblait que Wilson y prenait aussi plaisir. Tant mieux, ça y mettrait un peu plus de piquant ! Car House avait aussi appris des choses sur lui à force de le côtoyer, et il comptait bien s'en servir pour parvenir à ses fins.

#4 – Se servir de ses points faibles

Okay, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Sauf que ce coup-ci, House était plutôt sûr de lui. Il avait une toute autre torture en tête, et celle ci ne risquait pas de laisser Wilson de marbre.

- Tu l'auras voulu.

Il posa une main de chaque côté du buste de Wilson. Ce dernier eut un sursaut. Ce genre contact était nouveau.

- Qu'est ce que tu_

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car House avait commencé à bouger ses doigts, provoquant chez l'oncologue un fou rire incontrôlable. Des chatouilles. House savait que le jeune homme y était particulièrement sensible. Il se tortillait sous lui, essayant d'échapper à son emprise, mais House avait le dessus. Il prenait un plaisir sadique à le voir à sa merci. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, Wilson parvint à se glisser hors des mains de son ami, essoufflé. S'ensuivit une combat acharné, digne d'une cours de récréation de l'école primaire, afin de savoir qui aurait le pouvoir. Wilson tenta de plaquer House au canapé afin de trouver un moyen de se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'y arriver le diagnostien chatouillait un point sensible, et Wilson se remettait à se tortiller en cherchant sa respiration.

Ils s'amusaient beaucoup, tels deux petits garçons. Wilson faisait attention à ne pas blesser la jambe de House, et House s'arrêtait régulièrement pour laisser son ami retrouver son souffle.

Au bout de longues minutes, et sans vraiment savoir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette position, Wilson se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, immobilisé par House, assis sur lui. Enfin, plutôt à moitié allongé... Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, toujours souriants, excités par l'adrénaline libérée par leur petit jeu. Le doux regard marron de l'oncologue était plongé dans celui bleu profond de son ainé, et leurs visages étaient très proches. Pourtant, aucun ne fit un geste pour se dégager. House appréciait plutôt cette situation. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait souvent imaginée dans son esprit - Wilson et lui dans une proximité similaire -, souvent en rêve. Ah, l'inconscient... ! Mais il n'avait jamais, pas même pendant une seconde, imaginé que cela pourrait se produire en vrai.

C'est alors qu'il sentit les mains de Wilson posées sur sa taille. Pas serrées, pas prêtes à le repousser. Juste délicatement posées.

La dernière étape de son plan lui parut soudain évidente. Il savait comment fait _craquer_ Wilson.

#5 – L'embrasser

Il eut un petit sourire coquin, et fut amusé de voir la réaction de Wilson quand il comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Son regard s'adoucit. Il se pencha alors vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Wilson répondit immédiatement au baiser. La douceur qui émanait de cet échange était inattendu, et en totale contradiction avec l'excitation dans laquelle ils étaient quelques instants plus tôt.

Il savourait. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait jamais osé imaginer. Embrasser Wilson était magique. Le sentir respirer sous lui, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et ses lèvres... Elles étaient beaucoup trop douces pour être celles d'un homme ! Il se fit une note mentale pour se moquer de lui plus tard.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela se fasse si naturellement. Leurs corps semblaient être dessinés l'un pour l'autre.

Il se séparèrent un instant, à la recherche d'un peu d'air. House reprit un air sérieux :

- Alors ce_

Il fut coupé par la bouche de Wilson qui rencontrait à nouveau la sienne. Il avait raison après tout : Pourquoi se fatiguer la langue à parler, alors qu'elle allait être utile à tellement d'autres usages...

Et le régime de Wilson ? _Quel régime ? _Ah oui. Il aurait bien l'occasion de le lui demander plus tard. Peut être même pourrait il trouver d'autres moyens de torture plus adaptés à la nouvelle situation ?

Oui, cela lui convenait.


End file.
